powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXXV
Name:Mary "Loki" Flax Aliases:Fluxy, Flux, Loki, Pestilence, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic Neutral, Affiliations:The Humanoids (formerly), The 4 Horsemen, Occupitation:Member Of "The 4 Horsemen", Gender:? Marital Status:Single, On and Off thing with "Mímir" Preferences:Bisexual, Likes:Watching People Suffer, Apples, Dislikes:Justice, Motto:You Can´t Get Enough Of What You Don´t Need. Quotes:"Being Unstable & Bitchy Is A Part Of My Mystique." Hobbies:Combat, Talents:Killing, Seducing, Abilities:Powerful Shapeshifting, Natural Weaponry. Powers:Nemesis Form, Backstory:Mary doesn´t remember anything before she woke up in a alley, she simply remembered how scared she was when her hands turned from green to blue to red to pink to yellow to green... after screaming for quite some time she saw a picture after calming down, the picture was a old wet and wrecked, even so the lady in the picture was beautiful and happy. Mary loved the picture so much that she kissed it, and before she knew it her hands had small tight white gloves, she was wearing scarlet red high heels, she was wearing a tight blue dress, and she was 3 times the size that she was before, her body had grown in all sorts of places. Mary started walking away from the poster but promised it she would come back, she quickly understood how she was supposed to act, walk and talk, a lot of males whistled and said "Come here baby!", Mary didn´t understand why they would say that so she kept walking, until a man stopped her on the street and asked if she was a model, she quickly responded "no..." with a beautiful shy voice. The man kept talking about how she could become a famous model, and so on, Mary simply nodded and agreed. And that is how Mary became a model and how she was "born", Mary was always the perfect fit for the job since she could simply become the perfect model. Mary wasn´t a violent person until she met "him", but before she did that this happened: After Mary had become famous as "Fluxy" in the model bussiness, she tried becoming a actor, singer and star, she was successful in all of the times she tried. It was clear that she didn´t age, she herself understood, that... but her ability to shapeshift was getting stronger and more vicious for every time she used it, she noticed this when she tried making her body "better" for the next job, when her arms suddenly turned diamond like the rest of her body. She was shocked and yet amazed, she tried turning back but she grew wings, she tried making her normal, and she turned more and more "monstrous", she cried and cried until she finally became like frankensteins monster, her morphing abilities became so out of hand that she destroyed her whole living room. Until "he" knocked, she screamed at the door but what came out was a roar of a mix between a lion, a bear, and a snake, the door opened and there stood a tall blonde handsome man, he smiled as he walked up to her, she still screamed and cried, but his smile was so calming that she felt at peace inside. When he put his hand on her cheek she could feel her wings disappearing, her claws, horns, skin and everything else turn back to what it previously was, when she was back to what she was before, she was simply crying on the floor completely naked, he took of his jacket over her naked body and held her as she cried, she became forever grateful to him for helping her. She fell in love with him that day, after crying all night she fell asleep as he carried her to bed, she was so happy being in his arms that she pretended to sleep, when he tucked her in and was about to leave she asked him his name he simply said "Ohh... Loki what fun would it be if I told you so soon?" after a few seconds of silence he closed the door and disappeared. Mary kept searching for him after that night, every waking moment, she hired detectives, cops, even low lifes, nobody could find him, in fact some came back not knowing who or what they were. Mary kept thinking what he said that night and wondered why she called her "Loki", Mary studied up on Loki and found out that he was the step brother of Thor and the trickster god, she thought that Loki was fitting for the (fake) star of models. (by fake I mean deceiving) Mary remembered that on his arm he had 2 tattoos, one that said "Mímir" and one that said "The 4 Horsemen", the latter one was in italien. After many years of searching she found him in Italy, at a place called "Mímir" it was a night club at night, and a cafe during the day. She came during the day, it was around 14:03, the sun was shining, as she walked around the corner following the strangers description of how to go to "Mímir", she could see the table outside the shop with a tall blond man wearing glasses, and a white shirt with black sheens. She could feel her heart throbbing as she took the first step towards him, when she was around 5 steps away from touching him, he closed the book took of the glasses looked up with a smile and said "What took you so long?" She started crying running the last 5 steps, embracing him, the man simply embraced her hug and said "BTW my name is Luke but my friends know me as Mímir" After that he sat her down, ordered a coffee, and asked her what she wanted to know. They talked until night came, they talked for hours after that as well, when she understood what he could do and what he had done, and what he wants to do, she said "Ok I have 2 questions" "Ok go on." he said "1.What sort of woman do you like, ´cause I can be anyone for you. 2.When do we start?" "1.You´re my type of woman. 2.Now 3.But I do like redheads." After that they stood up and started walking towards east, her holding him arm in arm. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet